New York, Pillows and a Hotel Room
by despicableme21
Summary: Set in 2x22, the pillow-fight the girls have in the hotel room. A brittana fluffy one shot. Shameless Smut. M rated for obvious reasons.


**A/N: Hey Guys! so here's just a quick fluffy & smutty one-shot, just to give something to my readers who are also reading Stripped Bare. Enjoy! **

**-N**

* * *

It all started while they were sitting on the bed, discussing potential songs for nationals. They were locked in a hotel room in New York and had nothing better to do, until Santana picked up a pillow off the bed, and smacked Brittany hard on the ass with it. When Brittany turned around she saw the mischievous smirk on Santana's face, as the Latina raised the pillow again, with a quirked eyebrow. Brittany picked a pillow up to return fire and launched herself at the brunette.

From then it was all out war in the girls room; feathers were flying everywhere, jumping on mattresses and squeals that could surely be heard in the lobby. It was all fun and games until Santana pinned Brittany down, straddled her hips, and pinned her arms above her head forcing the blonde to release her pillow. It was then Santana realized that Brittany was hers, finally. She leaned down and placed a soft, yet passionate kiss on her beautiful blonde, only to hear wolf-whistles, kissy sounds, and a whole lot of "get a room!" (mainly from Rachel). Brittany looked up at Santana and raised her eyebrows in a look that said, should we take this elsewhere? Within a heartbeat, Santana was off the bed, and dragging Brittany with her, out the door and down the hall.

"Where are we going Sanny?" Brittany asked, as she was pushed into the elevator by the Latina. If people knew she let Brittany call her Sanny, and just how much it turned her to mush, she'd be the laughing stock of the school, but right then she didn't care. She just pushed the blonde hard against the wall of the elevator as she slammed the button for the lobby, while kissing Brittany furiously, all teeth and tongue. When she looked up, she saw the blondes ocean blue eyes darken with lust, knowing she wasn't the only one who needed their own room, right then, right now.

The elevator binged, signalling they had reached the ground floor, and Santana pulled Brittany away to the front desk. Strutting up to the counter, Santana smacked her credit card on the bench and ordered the concierge around.

"I want a king bed in a suite for my Britts and I, and I want it ASAP, you got that? So what can you get me?" Santana said with a sugary sweet smile, winning the poor young concierge over, the boy unable to take his eyes off the sexy Latina and her gorgeous blonder counterpart.

"Yes ma'am, just a moment", he stammered as he typed furiously at the computer pulling up a list of available rooms. "is the penthouse okay ma'am? It's the only room available at short notice."

"Yes give me the damn penthouse. Only the best for me and Brit"

"Okay, here is your room key, it's the (P) in the elevator, it will take you to the top floor, enjoy your stay" he said, as he swiped her credit card and passed her the room key.

With that, Santana and Brittany sprinted for the elevator, passing Mr. Schue at the bar talking to the coach from Vocal adrenaline. She'll drill him about that later. Once in the elevator Brittany grabbed Santana, kissing her hard.

"That was so hot baby, all this for me?" she husked into the brunette's ear.

"Anything for you baby, anything at all" Santana whispered back.

And with that, Brittany picked Santana up from the back of the thighs and Santana wrapped her legs around Brittany's waist, as she was pushed against the wall; her skintight green dress riding up as they did so; Santana hoped no one would get in the elevator now, it would just result in her going all Lima Heights on them for interrupting her getting her mack on.

Brittany was pushing Santana hard against the wall, kissing her from across her lips, down along her jaw, nibbling on her ear, and placing hot, wet, open mouthed kisses down her neck. Santana tilted her neck to the side, giving Brittany more access to suck on her pulse point, causing Santana to let out a low, guttural moan of pleasure. Brittany was pushing Santana's dress further up her thighs when the elevator grinded to a halt, and Santana pulled away from Brittany, dropping down to her feet and adjusting her dress. When the doors of the elevator opened, the girls were flushed and faced an elderly couple who gave them a funny look, and Santana and Brittany giggled and tried to keep their hands off each other until the elderly coupled stepped off at the second to last floor, leaving the girls with only one floor to go before arriving at their destination, where Brittany continued her assault on Santana's neck.

By the time they stepped out of the elevator, Santana's dress was resting obscenely high on her legs, and Brittany was already out of her t-shirt. Her pink polka-dot bra on full display, leaving Santana drooling over the sexy body that is all hers, from the creamy, perky breasts to the chiseled abs. Santana, opened the door of the penthouse while Brittany slid her arms around her waist, pressing her front against Santana's back, and kissing and licking the Latina's neck. The moment the door was opened, the fiery Latina turned the tables on the blonde, spinning them around and pushing her against the door, causing it to close. With that, Santana pinned her girlfriend's arms over her head, teasing her with small nips across her neck, and down the valley of her breasts, causing the blonde to release a low, guttural moan.

"Please Sanny", whispered Brittany, craving to be touched somewhere, anywhere. The Latina obeyed the request and moved from the blonde's neck, and unclasped the pink bra, dropping it to the floor, and took one of the hardened pink buds into her mouth, while using her free hand to massage the other breast. Brittany arched her back off the door, pressing her chest into the Latina forcing her to be closer. A moan escaped the Latina, she loved being able to pleasure Brittany, and having Brittany beg was something she aimed for, especially considering how she was normally the bottom. But not today. Santana stepped back from Brittany, while keeping one hand on her wrists keeping them pinned; in a swift movement Santana pulled Brittany's pants and underwear in one, and started to rub slow circles on the blonde's clit. Brittany's breathing quickened as she urged the Latina on, "mmm, more s'ntana". At that the Latina pulled away, with a mischievous glint in her eyes, Brittany looked at her girlfriend with a confused and frustrated expression. Santana placed a swift kiss on her girlfriend's lips and pushed her dress up over her hips and gave the blonde a full view of the tiny black lace thong underneath. After another quick glance at the blonde, Santana slipped her free hand into her own thong, rubbing her clit, teasing Brittany. She pulled her hand out and pushed the thong to the side before slipping a lithe finger into herself, causing a groan from Brittany and a moan from the Latin. Se continued to slide her finger in and out of herself at a tortuous pace, causing the blonde to get incredibly riled up, and then pushed a second finger in, while locking eyes with Brittany.

"What's the matter Britt? Do you wanna fuck me?" The Latina teased.

"Tana please...stop teasing" the blonde whined.

At that the Latina pulled out of herself and sucked on one of her fingers, closing her eyes and moaning at the taste of herself. Brittany whined, and Santana gave her a cheeky smile, offering the blonde a finger coated in her juices. Brittany greedily sucked on Santana's finger tasting all she could of the Latina licking her finger clean. With a pop the Latina's finger was released from the blondes mouth, and she released Brittany's hands.

Brittany regained control. Pushing the Latina backwards, in search of the bed occasionally bumping into small objects as they keep their lips fused. Eventually they located the bedroom, with the bi-fold doors thankfully open and Brittany pushed the Latina back onto the bed. Once she was laid down on the bed Brittany crawled on top of her.

"I think you're wearing too many clothes San" Brittany commented, while pushing the dress slowly over the Latinas body.

"Well maybe you s-should d-do something about that then Britt" the brunette stuttered as Brittany traced over her abs while pushing the dress up.

Once the dress was over the Latina's head, Brittany started placing open mouthed kisses all the way down her neck, and sucking briefly on her pulse point before moving down between the Latinas cleavage. She kept trailing kisses down, licking a line between the subtle abs of the cheerleader, and placing a soft kiss on each hipbone before sliding back up her body and giving her a hard, passionate kiss on the lips.

"Ready?" the blonde asked, as she did every time they did this, no matter how horny or the amount of times they did this, she was always as caring and gentle as if it was their first time.

Santana nodded her head slowly, still keeping eye contact as she moaned at the sensation of being filled by the long fingers of the blonde, slowly building her up to her climax. She pulled the blonde down to her, kissing her and running her own hand down to Brittany's entrance, teasing it slowly. She ran the finger through the blondes slick heat, both of them moaning at the sensation of the warm, sticky-ness of her core. Slowly, Santana thrust two fingers into the blonde, who stilled her own movements in the Latina, as she grew accustomed to the new sensation. Then she quickly started grinding down on the brunettes hand, riding her fingers as she resumed pounding into Santana with her own, using her thumb to make circles on her clit.

Before long, the Latina was clenching around Brittany's fingers, limiting Brittany's ability to move them inside her.

"Britt, I'm…I'm gonna…" without a chance to finish her sentence, the Latina's body stilled, as the intense pleasure took over her body, and Brittany kept moving her fingers inside her slowly, helping her ride it out. The new flood of cum covered the blondes fingers as she pulled out and popped them into her mouth, tasting the brunette. After a moment to recover, the brunette hummed in approval and then slide her fingers out of the blonde above her, earning her a grunt of disapproval from Brittany who was not pleased about the loss of contact. But before she could say anything about it, the Latina had flipped them over, regaining control of the situation.

"I want to taste you baby…" the brunette said as she settled herself between her girlfriend's legs, spreading them a little further. She then latched her mouth onto the blonde's clit, sucking on it gently and sliding a finger up and down her slit.

"San, stop teasing" the blonde moaned, "Just fuck me already"

"Can't argue with that, sexy" the Latina responded before slamming three fingers into the blonde, earning her a long, guttural moan for her efforts. She continued to move her fingers rigorously in and out of the blonde, hitting that spot inside that made her squirm. As she started to feel the blonde clenching around her fingers, she pulled them out and replaced them with her tongue, pushing it deep inside the dancer, and furiously rubbed circles on her clit, wanting to give her, her release.

"SANTAAAANAA" the blonde screamed, as her orgasm powerfully overtook her body, making her shake all over.

The Latina continued to lick all the juices coming from the blonde, cleaning her entirely before climbing back up her body and giving her a passionate kiss, letting her taste herself.

"You always taste amazing baby, my favourite meal" the Latina commented, with a satisfied smirk on her face, as she collapsed next to the blonde.

They curled up on the bed and the blonde reached down to pull the comforter over them both.

"Hey San, I was thinking…maybe next time we could invite Q to join us?"

"I don't know Britt, when I mentioned just helping her out she thought I meant this and she didn't seem to kean…"

"I know, but I mean, surely we can persuade her, we're the hottest girls in school!" the blonde smirked, "plus you have the best boobs ever"

The Latina laughed, "I guess we can try next time Britt-Britt, I always love trying out your fantasies, especially that time against the choir room piano…"  
"Santana! Get your mind out of the gutter!" the blonde scolded, but then whispered in her ear, "But maybe we can try tomorrow…the plane, mile high club"

That caused the Latina to shiver, "Okay Britt, but sleeps now, cos we gotta kick some Vocal Adrenalin ass tomorrow"

"Love you San"

"Love you too Britt, night!" she whispered as she turned off the lamp and curled herself further into the blonde's embrace.

-Fin.


End file.
